<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the prince and his knight in shining armor by CH3RR7J4M (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654218">the prince and his knight in shining armor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CH3RR7J4M'>CH3RR7J4M (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CH3RR7J4M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>techno has a nightmare, dream is there to help.</p><p>29/12/2020 edit: this is terrible and has horrible grammar &amp; storytelling im so sorry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the prince and his knight in shining armor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was originally gonna be a chapter for my chatfic "to kill or to not kill god" but i decided i wrote it so well that it deserves it's own fic :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Private Message</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>potatogod, dream</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Saturday, 3:02 AM</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>potatogod</strong>
</p><p>dream?</p><p>please reply ur online.</p><p>
  <strong>dream</strong>
</p><p>whats up ?</p><p>is everything ok techno?</p><p>
  <strong>potatogod</strong>
</p><p>remember how you (jokingly) said you'd do anything for me?</p><p>
  <strong>dream</strong>
</p><p>,,,yes,,,?</p><p>
  <strong>potatogod</strong>
</p><p>do you think</p><p>you could come over</p><p>
  <strong>dream</strong>
</p><p>why? r u ok?</p><p>
  <strong>potatogod</strong>
</p><p>i'll explain later</p><p>just, can u?</p><p>
  <strong>dream</strong>
</p><p>duh ofc omw</p><p>ily</p><p>
  <strong>potatogod</strong>
</p><p>u 2</p><p><em>Read 3:05</em> AM</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>dream had been playing minecraft on his singleplayer world, as he couldn't sleep.</p><p>he was worried for his boyfriend, especially how he wasn't that much arrogant during their text conversation.</p><p>the blonde boy wrote a note and placed it on his bed for his brother, so he wouldn't worry. dream put on some black sweatpants, a green t-shirt, and a hoodie over it, seeing how it's chilly outside during the night.</p><p>he pulled out a bag of chewy fruit candy from behind his shirts, having saved it for emergency occasions like this, and packed it in his bag along with his keys.</p><p>dream took his shoes from the shoe rack on his door and put them on. then he flicked his lights off, opened his window, climbed out and closed it. then he set off quickly for the sleepy household.</p><p>after a few minutes of walking, he finally arrived to technos house. he walked to the side of the house, climbed up with the help of the vines on the wall and knocked on techno's window.</p><p>he heard shuffling from the inside, and the curtains opened, revealing techno and his room. techno smiled a little and opened the window, immediattely pulling him in, locking his window behind him and hugging him.</p><p>dream hugged back, and hugged him tight. the comfort of his boyfriend in his arms making him feel warm. the blonde sat them down on his bed after taking his shoes off, and turned to look at his boyfriend properly.</p><p>techno was, to put it simply, a mess. his eyes were puffy, and a little red from, crying? his cheeks and nose were also red, and his hair was messy. dream felt worried. "are you okay? baby what's going on?"</p><p>the pinkette tensed up at those words, and tears prickled at his eyes. "i um, had a nightmare, about, middle school again." dream's face softened, and pulled him back into a hug. techno got surprised by the sudden comfort, and just let the tears run down his face.</p><p>he sobbed quietly into the crook of dream's neck, while dream patted his hair and back. 3 minutes later, the pinkette's crying calmed down into just hiccups.</p><p>techno pulled away from his neck, grabbed a tissue from his night stand and wiped his tears (and snot) away.</p><p>"are you feeling better now? do you wanna talk about it?" dream asked, happy to see techno calm again.</p><p>"im ok now, and i don't think i wanna talk about it." techno mumbled, and rubbed the sides of his arms, feeling a little cold. dream got upand pulled out the bag of candy from his backpack, throwing it on techno's bed.</p><p>dream sat back down and opened the bag and handed techno a blueberry flavored candy. "thank you." techno muttered and chewed on the candy, opening one of the drawers on his desk to throw the wrapper on.</p><p>"why wont you just throw it into the trash?" dream asked. "oh, i um, like collecting them?" techno answered, feeling a little awkward.</p><p>"that's cute, not as cute as you though." the blonde winked, earning a groan from the pinkette. "there's my favorite techno!" dream whisper-yelled, acknowlegding the fact that techno's family was asleep. definitely not wanting to be yelled at by his boyfriend's dad.</p><p>the boys continued eating the fruit candies in silence, enjoying eachother's presences. suddenly techno spoke up. "can you stay here?" he requested, a little embarrased.</p><p>dream thought of it for a little, thinking of the consequences of one of his family members walking in, but; "fuck it, sure. if tommy walks in we'll explain."</p><p>"yeah. i should probably put on a hoodie or something too because it's really cold here. the heating system is broken, and dad said he'd call someone to fix it tomorrow." techno said as-a-matter-of-factly.</p><p>the blonde's face lit up, "you can wear mine!" he suggested, and pulled the green hoodie over his head, handing it over to techno.</p><p>the pinkette thanked him and put it on, feeling comfy. he cleaned up the candy wrappers from the bed, shoved them in the drawer, and placed the opened bag of candy on the table. techno slid into his bed first, back against the wall, and dream joined him.</p><p>dream pulled the blanket on top of them, and pulled techno closer. "i love you. i hope you know you can always call me over when you need it, i'm only a phone call or text message away. always." he promised and kissed his nose.</p><p>techno quietly thanked him, and hugged him. "good night, my knight."</p><p>dream could have sworn his heart melted at the petname, as techno rarely said them. he played along; "good night my prince. sweet dreams."</p><p>and both of them drifted to sleep, nightmares not invading techno's anymore.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>knock, knock. "techno!! phil says breakfast is ready! come down!" no response.</p><p>"techno! i swear to prime if you don't come out in gonna barge in!" tommy taunted outside the door.</p><p>"i'm coming in!" he announced one last time, waited for a response, lived up to his taunts, and barged in.</p><p>tommy did not recognise the other figure sleeping next to his brother, but after closer inspection he bursted in laughter. "HAHA!!! ohh my god, good morning lovebirds, wakey wakey!!" both of them being heavy sleepers, they did not wake up to tommy. so the blonde decided to call wilbur into the room.</p><p>"wil you gotta see this oh man." "what's so funny about techno sleepin- oh. what the fuck?!" wilbur said, a little shocked at the sight of dream spooning his brother.</p><p>"this is perfect blackmail material oh man, hold on." wilbur said while pulling out his phone. he snapped a quick picture of them, when they turned around and startled at phil standing at the door arms crossed, dissappoint painted on his face.</p><p>"sorry phil." "sorry dad." the boys said in unison, and walked out, leaving phil with the two teenaged boys in the room.</p><p>the man walked up to the bed and shaked the boys gently awake. "boys, wake up please."</p><p>the first to wake up was dream, who got so shocked at phil that he fell out of the bed, stood up so very quickly and bowed deeply. "i am so sorry sir this will never happen again-" dream stopped as he felt a pat on his head. "what?" he stood up straight and looked confused.</p><p>"what's going on- oh, hi dad." techno said, sitting up on his bed, red painting his cheeks. "i'm not mad. i know dream is here probably for a good reason, i just wish you would've told me about you guys sooner son!" phil announced, smiling.</p><p>the boys were even more confused. "you're.. not mad?" the blonde boy asked.</p><p>"of course not! dream, you're a steady boy, you're perfect for our little nono!! a some energy onto his lazy life." "daaaaad." techno pinched at his nose bridge.</p><p>"what? it's true! now dream do you like pancakes or waffles?" phil asked, inviting him to breakfast. "uh, i like pancakes." phil nodded. "oh thank prime, cause' i don't have a waffle maker. let's go downstairs to eat." the man said, walking out of the room.</p><p>"your dad is super nice." dream commented, smiling.</p><p>"yeah, a little too much." techno replied, getting up from the bed and planting a kiss on the taller boy's cheek. "now let's go, i'm lowkey hungry."</p><p>dream recovered from the kiss; "y-yeah let's."</p><p>the boys walked downstairs holding hands, immediattely letting go at the sigh of the pinkette's two brothers staring at them.</p><p>they sat next to eachother, and techno tackled the pancake stack before him. dream didn't know what to do, he felt awkward and out of place. "are you sure i can eat here?" dream asked.</p><p>"of course! you're practically family now! well, almost." phil smiled at the blonde. dream smiled back and started eating from his stack.</p><p>"so, big d!" "don't call me that."</p><p>"yeah yeah whatever, why didn't you tell me you were screwing with my brother? i mean honestly man i'm your best friend-" tommy rambled.</p><p>"tommy stop it." "sorry dad."</p><p>"i can't believe there's another member of our family dating one of the dream team members. techno i wanted to be quirky!" wilbur elbowed him. techno flipped him off.</p><p>dream felt happy in this family.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dnb is my comfort ship i will die with it (~￣³￣)~</p><p>(lmk if theres spelling mistakes, english is my 3rd language i can speak fluently.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>